Clipped Wings
by Crimson56
Summary: Ever wondered what my high school experience was like? If yes, read this you inconsiderate shit. -Ayato
1. Prologue

Hi, how are ya? Good. I'm Ayato Kirishima. Yeah, I'm Touka's younger brother. But get this through your head: I COULD NOT CARE LESS ABOUT MY BITCH OF A SISTER. Got it? Good.

Now, I'm going to tell you about my four years of high school in a nutshell right now, and in later chapters go into more details.

Freshman year: Kill me please.

Sophomore year: Finally free of those complete fucking idiots!

Junior year: Their back. That's karma.

Senior year: SOMEONE PLEASE FUCKING KILL ME ALREADY!

Yeah, you're in for a long ride. So buckle up! Cause there will be NO pitstops until after each year is finished. And that's gonna take a while.

Well, see ya. Goodbye. Safe travels. All that shit. Just leave already. -Ayato


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! It's me, Kaneki! Please, go read Skullface and the eyepatch!_

 **Get the fuck out of here Eyepatch! Hey everyone. It's me. Ayato. I was gonna say something about this chapter, but I forgot what it was because SOMEONE decided it would be good idea to grab my laptop from me. I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU EYEPATCH!**

 _Jeez man! Sor-ry!_

 **Just leave already. Don't you need to go eat?**

The day has finally come. High school is about to begin. God I'm terrified. I really don't want to have to deal with all of the complete fucking morons that are the rest of the freshmen. I walk into homeroom and realize something. I'M STUCK WITH THE SAME PEOPLE I WAS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL. Let me tell you their names and characteristics:

Eto/Sen Yoshimura- an _eccentric_ girl with green hair and one ghoul eye, has a passion for reading, and loves making my life a living hell.

Noro- I really don't know much about him other than no one is able to kill the guy.

Juuzzou Suzuya- I really have no fucking idea what is wrong with him. He's got white hair, and stitches _everywhere_.

Tatara- he literally almost _NEVER_ talks. White hair, red scarf at all times.

Hinami Feuguchi- Ryoko and Doc Feuguchi's orphaned daughter. She's kind of like me and Touka in that regard.

Crimson Hunter- I don't think anyone really knows ANYTHING about this guy. He's got black hair, and always has his ghoul eyes out. Calls himself "Dark Wolf".

Tsukiyama- WHY THE FUCK IS HE STILL ALIVE?!

Then, there's Mina Ricolair. The only person I DON'T hate.

 **What? NO! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER! STOP SMILING EYEPATCH! I WILL FUCKING GUT YOU! AND I THOUGHT I SAID TO GET OUT! SHUT UP!**

Anyways, Mina has jet black hair, bright blue eyes, and an ukaku kagune, like me. Mina and I know each through our older siblings. My older sister, and her older brother.

The bell rings and I take my seat. And somehow, either through coincidence, or an act of God, Mina is in the seat next to me. I can feel myself getting warmer. As our teacher, Kamishiro-sensei, calls roll, I start thinking, 'I wonder how this year'll go. I mean, I for one am perfectly fine with the homeroom seating arrangements.

Class ends, and I go through my day like I am going to be doing for an entire semester. While walking down to biology however, Mina catches me.

"Hey, did you hear? Crimson's throwing a party tomorrow night to celebrate all of us being in the same class again! You going?"

I run a quick decision through my head to see wether or not I should, and decide that I am.

"Yeah, I'm going. Are you?" I ask.

"Hell yeah I am!" Seeing her response tells me that tomorrow night is going to be fun.

 **I swear if any of you get any ideas I will find you and feed you to Noro myself.**

Hey babe, whatcha doing?

 **Oh hey babe, nothing much, just writing.**

Ooh, can I see?

 **Sure! Take a look.**

Hmm, nice! This back when we were in high school right?

 **Yep. Anyways, you wanna say bye to the readers before we go?**

Sure! Bye guys!

 **See you guys next chapter! -Ayato**

 **P.S. Bold = Me.** _Italics = Eyepatch._ Underlined = ? (You'll find out later) **_Bold Italics = My dumbass sister._ Bold Underlined = My conscience.** _ Italic Underlined = Eto/Sen_


	3. Sorry, be back soon!

Hey, sorry you guys, I can't upload for a while. Semester tests and all that shit. See you guys in January though! Happy Holidays!

\- Ayato


End file.
